1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fiberoptic cable bead mark system and method and more particularly pertains to the locating and identifying and marking of fiberoptic strands in an accurate and efficient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of marking systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, marking systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of marking through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,373,416 issued Apr. 5, 1921 to Everett relates to a Tag and Terminal Strip. U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,513 issued Jun. 25, 1996 to Lee relates to a Cable Connector having Removable Coded Rings. U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,139 issued Sep. 15, 1998 to Volansky relates to a Surface Mount Multimedia Outlet.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a fiberoptic cable bead mark system and method that allows locating and identifying and marking fiberoptic strands in an accurate and efficient manner.
In this respect, the fiberoptic cable bead mark system and method according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of locating and identifying and marking fiberoptic strands in an accurate and efficient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved fiberoptic cable bead mark system and method which can be used for locating and identifying and marking fiberoptic strands in an accurate and efficient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.